Like No Other
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: Narcissa waits for Lucius by the moonlit window. Set on the night of Voldemort's return. One Shot! Rated M just in case


**Summary-** Narcissa waits for Lucius by the moonlit window. Set on the night of Voldemort's return. One-Shot

**Disclaimer- **As always, I own nothing and no money is being made.

**Author's Note-** This is another one of my "Spare the moment" stories. It popped into my head last week. It's my first official LuciusNarcissa story I have ever written and posted directly to them. Enjoy.

Like No Other

By Sammie Tonks

As the light from the silver orb shape in the sky filled the room with its wonderful glow, Narcissa began to worry. Her husband had been gone for almost four hours now. They had just sat down for dinner when it happened...

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy had only just pulled out the chair for his wife when he felt the old familiar burn on his left forearm. His right hand came to grip at the pain, as he fell to his knees, not being able to brace himself against anything. _

_'Lucius?' Narcissa asked, dropping down next to him and drapping her arm around his shoulders. . It took a minute before Lucius lifted his head to give her the look she had been fearing would come for thirteen years, 'No. It can't...he can't be...' Narcissa tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. _

_Lucius managed to pull himself off the floor. He took a few causious steps before billowing out of the room, only to return wearing simple black robes and a white mask gripped in his hand. Narcissa slowly raised from the floor as Lucius held the mask out towards her. She sighed, while taking the mask out of his hand and gracefully stepping behind him. Lucius held the mask up against his eyes as Narcissa tied it tightly at the back of his head. When she finished, she allowed her fingers to run smoothly through his hair. She loved her husband's hair. Loved to run her fingers through it. Especailly in the heat of their passion. _

_As he went to leave the room, she found herself grabbing hold of his wrist. She didn't know why she did it. She heard him sigh, and watched as he turned to face her. Narcissa, however, looked away. She always hated looking at him with that mask on. One night, while she was six months pregnant with Draco, Lucius had come hom in the wee hours of the morning. Forgetting to take off his mask, he laied down next to her. When she woke, she screamed at the sight of Lucius with his Deatheater mask still on. _

_After turning her head away, she half expected him to go without saying anything. But she felt his gentle hand on her chin, pulling her head towards him. His mask now rested at the top of his forehead. His lip was slightly quivering but he managed to speak, 'Narcissa. Do you still trust me?' he asked. She knew what he was getting at._

_'Like no other.' was her reply. That was all he needed to hear. He brought her pale hand to his lips and placed a long, soothing kiss on it, never breaking his eye contact from hers. _

_'Give me a couple of hours.' he said, then quickly rushed out of the room. _

_She heard the front door open and slam shut and watched out the window as he disapperated. Who knew how long he would be gone for. All she could do now was wait for his return._

* * *

And here she was, four hours later, standing in front of the very same window, waiting and hoping that her husband would come home soon. She was also worried about Draco. Normally, throughout the school year, she would recieve a letter a week from her son. But this year she was lucky if she got one a month. This wasn't like him at all.

Just as she was about to give up on her husband and go to bed, she saw a black hooded figure walking towards the mansion. She smiled slightly but didn't leave her spot. Once again she heard the front door open but close ever so gently this time. His footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and decending back down them five minutes later. It was obvious he was looking for her.

'Cissa? Narcissa?' Lucius called out. No answer. He ventured into the dinning room to find his wife looking out the window, 'You're still up.' he said, walking towards her.

'I thought you would want me to wait for you.' She replied, not taking her eyes off the scenary ouside.

'You didn't have to.'

She got up from her seat and walked past him replying, 'I know.' His angered eyes followed her form up the stairs before he quickly chased after her, making sure to keep at least a fair amount of distance between them. He understood she had a reason to be upset but he wasn't going to let this get out of hand. She opened the door to their bedroom only to slam it mere inches away from Lucius's face.

That was it. Lucius thought. She was taking this a little too seriously. He was surprised when he turned the doorknob and gained access to the room. Sometimes his wife was all talk. She probably wasn't really mad at him. Otherwise, she would have put every locking charm she knew on the door, and then there would be hell to pay. He gently closed the door and notcied their bathroom light was on. She was getting ready for bed. He might as well, too.

He began to undo the buttons on his robes. He placed them in his wardrobe full of "important" robes. Then again, that was every robe he owned. He finished unbuttoning his trousers when the sink in the bathroom shut off. Usually he slept starkers but he decided against it, not wanting to to push it anymore with Narcissa. So he kept his black, silk boxers on. He got under the silk bed sheets and kept his back towards the bathroom door, that way Narcissa could slip into bed without having to look at his face.

* * *

It was about two in the morning and Lucius was still unable to fall asleep. It felt awkward not to have Narcissa's body up against him. He was so use to it everynight, that he felt a certain shiver come over him at the loss of extra body heat.

'Lucius?' he heard her whisper, 'Are you still awake?'

'Unfortunatly.' Lucius replied. He felt her turn her body so her front was facing his back. She sighed. He sighed as well as he turned on the lamp next to the bed. He turned to face her and saw that her eyes were glossy with tears. Great. he thought. I can't deal with her crying at two in the morning,

'What is is Narcissa?' he asked.

She moved closer while whispering, 'I'm scared for you Lucius. For us. For our family.' She rested her head on his shoulder.

'We've been over this Narcissa.' He groaned.

'I know, but that was before. Times are changing, Lucius.'

'That's quiteobvious. But this time will be different. This war will be different because we're going to win.' Lucius said, stroking his wife's cheek out of pure habit.

'You don't know that though!' She exclaimed, getting out of bed, grabbing her wand and making her way towards the fireplace. She lit a fire that roared and crackled like it had been going for hours, 'Can you honesly lie there and tell me that everything is going to be okay this time? That the Dark Lord will actually suceed in something he has failed at so many times? And what about Draco?'

'What about him?' Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows, 'He's fifteen. He'll be sixteen next year and...'

'Exactly!' Narcissa replied, 'You were sixtten when you joined the deatheaters. Please don't tell me that's you plan for our son.'

'Of course! He's a Malfoy! That's what is expected of him.' He watched his wife sit down in a chair near the fire, her back towards him. He heard her begin to cry softly. Lucius rolled his eyes. Why did woman have to be so god damn sensitive all the time!

He threw back the covers from his body, put on a dressing gown and made his way over to Narcissa. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and she jumped. He smirked slightly, and began to massage her shoulders. I don't think I'll be able to handle this Lucius. What if I lose you and Draco? My life won't be worth living.' Narcissa whispered, as Lucius allowed one of the hands on her shoulders to drift down and stroke her bare arm.

'Draco will be fine.' he said, 'He still has another year till it happens, my dear. And besides, he'll be well protected by Severus, your sister, and myself. As for me, I wouldn't be the Dark Lord's right hand man if I couldn't take care of myself and not get caught.'

His hand moved from her arm to caress the side of her left breast. She stiffled a moan, but not very well, 'Our family will be safe, Cissa. I promise you I will let nothing come of harm to you or Draco.' he whispered, in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

'I believe you.' She replied.

Taking his other hand off her shoulder, he grabbed hold of her hand and lead her back to bed.

'I'm still going to worry about you two.' Narcissa said, spooning her body against Lucius's.

'You have all the right to. It is...' Lucius couldn't finish his sentence. He groaned as Narcissa's pale, slender fingers slipped off the only clothing that was on his body.

'Do you love me Lucius?' Narcissa whispered into his ear.

'Like no other.' Lucius moaned.

Narcissa allowed her husband to pull her into a passion filled kiss, and felt her fears and worries disappear.

Fin


End file.
